The Way of Fire
Introduction The Way of fire, or Hi no hōhō is a science / Martial Art that focuses on the manipulation of flames. The flames however are created though manipulation of chemicals and can have several different affects on targets. Religion The Way of fire is one part science, one part marital art and one part religion. Users of the way of fire believe in the will of flames. The will of Flames is the idea that man is fire, and that ones soul burns as brilliant as the sun. However that flame begins to go out as one grows old and eventually they are left as nothing but ash. Fire is as seen as life and when a member of the Way of fire dies their body undergoes spontaneously combustion. Martial Art/ Science The Way of Fire is considered to be both a martial art and a science. The reason for this is due to the martial art's think base in science in both its moves and application. Everything bout this entire style focuses on flames. When the user punches they attack with heat. When they block they block with light, and when they strike they strike with pin point science. The Science behind the Way of Fire begins with the very basic of the style, the manipulation of chemicals. The way of Fire has a strong relationship with chemical juggling. The user of the fighting style caries around several values of chemicals that are easily combustible. They use these chemicals to create fires and manipulate flames. However they only use these chemicals in the early days of there training. The more advance user can create these chemicals in their sweat glands. They can then sweat out the concoction that will ignite any substance on fire. This process of creating this liquid from the skin and mouth is vital to the martial arts style. On the subject of fist to fist fighting The Way of Fire is similar to Draconic fist. The style uses body heat in order to fight, but that is as close to each other as the two styles get. The Way of Fire focuses on hitting there opponents with moves that causes there enemies sweat glands to shot off rather than shutting off there own. Their goal is to cause the other person to heat up and spontaneously combust, not them. Their training in this field also teaches them to make there bodies resistant to heat and have the ability to stand up to it. It would not be surprising for a member of the Way of Fire to be seen walking though flames. Moves Fire spin ''- Fire Spin is a move were the user of Way of Fire creates several balls of flammable liquid and rotate them around in a very fast spin. The liquid heats up the air anc can be used to raise the temperature of a room. They can also be directed toward a individual and sent flying toward them. *''Fire Storm - Fire Storm is the upgraded version of fire spin. When the user uses Fire Storm they double or tripple the number of flammable balls. They then spin them around each other at such speed that it causes a tornado to form. That tornado then catches on fire and the use of The Way of Fire then directs the tornado toward there target. Flamethrower -'' Falmethrower is the move where the user of The Way of Fire creates a stream of chemicals either from there body or a jar that flows like the wind. The chemcials then catch on fire and then burn in a straight line. *''Dragon's Breath - Dragonbreath is a similar attack, but the chemicals come from the mouth than the skin cells on the palm of the hand. The user creates a big bubble of the chemicals in there mouth and then blow them out toward the target. The flames follow the spread and burn everything in its path to ashes. *''Dragon Bomb ''- Dragon Bomb is a move where the user of The Way of Fire compresses the chemcials into a ball instead of simply shooting them out. That ball is then compressed down even further by haki. The user then starts a fire inside of the ball. The ball is then delivered to a specific target and then explode. ''Heat Wave - ''Heat Wave is when the user releases the excess heat from their body in the form of a blinding light or sudden jump in room tempeture. ''Blazing Dash -'' Blazing Dash is a sudden improvement in speed that causes the air behind the user to catch on fire. The flames rage like a inferno around. ''Sun Fist - ''The Sun Fist is a move were the user punches so fast and hard that the air explodes as they hit there target. ''Sun Point-'' The Sun Point is a secreate point on the body were if with enough force that will kill the user almost instantly. The technique causes the target to spontaniously combust. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks Trivia Category:Martial Art Category:LordNoodleXIV